Wintertime Traditions
by jupiterssdaughter
Summary: Wolfram, Yuuri, and Greta partake in Earth wintertime traditions. A series of short oneshots that spiraled out of control.
1. Christmas Tree

**Summary: **Wolfram, Yuuri, and Greta partake in Earth wintertime traditions. A series of oneshots.

**Pairings: **WolframxYuuri (sort of. . .)

**Warnings: **Cuteness, overuse of commas

**Wintertime Traditions**

_Imagine your OTP putting up the Christmas tree and decorating it ~_ OTP Prompts . tumblr .com

"You really do such a thing on Earth?"

"Yeah! It's a tradition."

"Well, it just seems stupid to me."

Yuuri frowned. It didn't seem stupid to him. On the other hand, bringing a tree indoors and then proceeding to hang ornaments on it would come off as a little strange to someone unfamiliar with the concept.

"But it'll be fun!" Yuuri nearly whined and grabbed Wolfram's arm, "Besides, Greta would love it!"

With that, Wolfram seemed to cave in.

"Alright, we'll do whatever pleases your wimpy wants."

* * *

"So, how does this thing go on?" Wolfram asked, hastily made ornament in hand. The tall fir tree stood in the corner of the King's office, much to the dismay of Gwendal who had left the room in protest.

"Just hang it on one of the tree branches." Yuuri called from the wooden desk where he and Greta were making ornaments from little sticks, clothes pins, loose pieces of fabric, and various other things. Wolfram still found the whole thing dumb, but spending time with his fiancé and adopted daughter was enough for him to remain quiet about it. They seemed to be enjoying it, anyway.

"Okay, that should be enough." Yuuri said. Greta grabbed a handful of completed decorations and made her way over to the tree. It took them half an hour to just about completely fill the tree with the ornaments.

"Yay! It looks so cool!" Greta exclaimed.

"It would look much better if it had lights on it," Yuuri replied, "but it still looks pretty nice."

It just looked like a tree with a bunch of random junk on it to Wolfram. He didn't say anything about it, though. He picked up the last few ornaments and began to hang them on the more bare side of the tree.

"Oh! We forgot this!" Greta ran back over to the desk and picked up a large paper mache star.

"We can't forget the tree topper." Yuuri took the star from Greta. She looked up at him expectantly.

"Umm. . ." Yuuri actually had no idea how he would actually get the ornament to the top of the very tall tree. Perhaps he could ask for help or get a chair to stand on? If he did that, however, Wolfram would definitely call him wimpy for needing assistance. Wanting to avoid that, he reached up as far as he could. Unfortunately, he then toppled into the tree.

"Ah!" Greta let out a shriek as the tree fell over right on top of Wolfram.


	2. Snowball Fight

**Summary: **Wolfram, Yuuri, and Greta partake in Earth wintertime traditions. A series of oneshots.

**Pairings: **WolframxYuuri (well. . . sorta?)

**Warnings: **Cuteness, too many comma inserted pointlessly

**Wintertime Traditions **

_Imagine your OTP in a snowball fight ~ _OTP Prompts . tumbr. Com

New season, new batch of untrained soldiers. Wolfram let out a sigh as he watched the pathetic display before him. These men could barely hold up a sword. Even his wimpy fiancé could probably win in a duel with these losers without using magic. Yet here he was, out here in the freezing cold, being forced to train these monkeys with swords.

"This is hopeless." Wolfram whispered to himself. He mulled over what training techniques he could use before something cold and solid hit the back of his head. He immediately froze up. Any chattering that may have been going on between the soldiers disintegrated into complete silence. Wolfram whipped around, fireball in hand, only to see nothing. His scowl deepened.

"Run laps!" He ordered to the soldiers, "I'll be back shorty."

He took a few steps toward the direction from which the snowball was thrown.

"And if any of you slack off-" Before he could finish, the young men collectively began to run laps around the castle.

He had only taken a few steps when he heard a small, girlish giggle. A medium sized, snow-covered bush that sat against the stone side of the castle rustled slightly. He walked over to it and peered behind the bush only to find two curled up figures.

"Oh! Papa Wolf!" Greta cried and waved nervously. Yuuri sat beside her and was obviously trying to hold back laughter. She gave Wolfram a small, shaky smile.

"Hello Greta. Yuuri." He gave them both a cold glare.

"D-Don't you have soldiers to train?" Yuuri said and Greta furiously nodded.

"Do I?"

** SMACK**

A ball of snow hit Yuuri's chest and smirk formed on Wolfram's face. The two stared at each other until another ball hit Wolfram. Greta laughed and began to form another snowball. A tall figure walked toward the three. Gwendal cleared his throat to get their attention.

"Your Majesty, you need to-" A large snowball hit his face, followed by shrill laughter.

_Not much of an actually snowball fight, but next chappie should be much better. I'm, uh, very inspired for that one ;)_

_Not in a naughty way! Perverts. . ._


	3. Santa Clause

**Summary:** Wolfram, Yuuri, and Greta partake in Earth wintertime traditions. A series of oneshots.

**Pairings: **WolframxYuuri

**Warnings: **Cuteness, comma overload

**Wintertime Traditions **

_You guys know what I discovered today? Blonde refers to women but blond refers to men. Same with fiancée and fiancé. Weird, right? I'm not 100% positive how Christmas goes in Japan. I know they celebrate the capitalistic aspects of it (which is the cool part, anyway) so I'll just take that and run with it. Anyway, I love Miko and I couldn't not include her! Hope you enjoy!_

"Shibuya," Murata Ken entered the office where Yuuri was signing papers; "We should go back to Earth for a while. My parents might get angry if I don't check back with them eventually. Yours probably will, too."

"Oh, please do." Gwendal said before Yuuri could even reply. He massaged his temples, reflecting back upon happenings of the week before. Now every time young Greta saw him, he ended up taking a ball of snow to the face. Plus, he was still finding pine needles _everywhere. _

"And take Wolfram and Greta with you." He added as an afterthought.

"Really!? I can go to Earth with you?" Greta beamed. When she had even come into the room, Yuuri didn't know, but now that she was all excited, he couldn't say no to her.

"You'll have to ask Murata about that." He ruffled her hair. Greta then looked over at the Great Sage with hopeful eyes.

"Of course you can." Murata looked back towards Yuuri, "We should leave soon."

Without another word he turned around and left.

"Come on, let's go get ready." Greta grabbed Yuuri's arm and ran out of the room.

Gwendal, now alone, let out a loud sigh of relief before sitting down and finishing the papers the young king had left unsigned.

"Oh, Yuu-chan you've come to visit in time for Christmas~" Miko Shibuya sang out in glee when she saw the four of them appear in the icey kiddie pool in the backyard. The clean sheet in her arms now lay forgotten on the snow covered ground.

"And you've brought Wolf-chan and. . ." She peered behind them, "Who might this be?"

"Oh, mom, this is Greta." Yuuri motioned to the little girl behind him.

"Hello, miss." Greta, uncharacteristically shy, looked around the small yard in awe.

"SHE'S SO CUTE!" Miko ran over and grabbed the poor girl, hugging her so tight she could barely breathe.

"Mom!" Yuuri yanked Greta away from her. She pouted but in an instant the smile returned to her face.

"Call me mama, Yuu-chan! Anyway, you should all go and get changed before you catch colds. Wolf-chan and Mura-chan can borrow some of Yuu-chan's clothes and Greta," she turned again to the young girl, "you can where some of Yuu-chan's old dresses!"

Greta threw Yuuri a look of confusion before being dragged into the house by Miko.

"So you're telling me," Wolfram started, doubt in his eyes, "that a large old man is going to come down the chimney in the middle of the night while we all sleep, eat food that has been laid out for him, and leave presents."

Miko nodded and winked at Wolfram, but that part seemed to go unnoticed by the blond.

"And you welcome this?"

She nodded again and let out a laugh.

"Wow!" Greta exclaimed. It had been three days since their arrival. Miko had been showering her adopted granddaughter in gifts and stories about Earth. She also gained about 40 new dresses, some inherited from Yuuri and some brand new. Miko was happy to have such a willing granddaughter to play with. Hopefully Greta wouldn't become _too _spoiled by her actions, though.

"Mom," Yuuri sighed, appearing in the doorway, "do you really need to tell her such things?"

"It's mama," Miko lectured, "and it's her first Christmas. Let it be magical!"

Yuuri shook his head in defeat and walked back into the kitchen. As he took ingredients from the fridge, Wolfram walked up behind him.

"Yuuri," the ex-prince began.

"Yes?" Yuuri replied as he took a baking pan out from the cabinet.

"Is what mama saying really true?"

Yuuri froze mid-action. He didn't really consider that Miko might actually be telling the truth, did he?

"Of course it-," He cut off when he saw the serious expression on his fiancé's face. Well . . . what could it hurt? He held back a smile and continued, "it is."

Wolfram clenched his fists. Whether he was angry at Yuuri for lying or actually believed him, the teen didn't know. He let out a small laugh anyway.

"Hey," He called out, breaking Wolfram from his thoughts, "help me bake these cupcakes."

Yuuri woke up around one in the morning and noticed Wolfram was missing. Not paying it any mind, he tried to go back to sleep. However, nearly ten minutes went by and Wolfram wasn't back yet. The double-black sighed and figured he should get up and go look for him.

Downstairs, he found Wolfram sitting by the fire place, sword in hand.

_Prompt_

_Imagine Person A sitting Person B down to explain Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer, Frosty the Snowman, and/or Santa Claus, which Person B has never heard of (the reason is up to you). However, Person A is doing a terrible job of explaining._

_(Bonus: Person A wakes up on Christmas morning to find Person B sitting by the chimney with a shotgun.)_

OTP Prompts . tumblr . com


	4. Mistletoe

**Summary:** Wolfram, Yuuri, and Greta partake in Earth wintertime traditions. A series of oneshots.

**Pairings: **WolframxYuuri

**Warnings: **Cuteness, comma overload

**Wintertime Traditions **

**Mistletoe**

_I'm not sure if they do this in Japan. I'm like 90% sure they do, though. I even went on a forum to find out. I never really got a clear answer, some people said yes and some people said no. Also, do you guys have any more little drabbles you'd like to see? Like snow angels, building snow men, ice skating, ummm . . . I don't know! I'm kind of out of ideas! What would you like to see? I kinda want to start a REAL fic instead of just little drabbles, but as you can see, I kinda wade in and out when it comes to writing. It takes me so long :O_

_And thanks to Sawyer Fan for reviewing (man I could've SWORN I had put Gwendal's name in chapter 2, must've been accidentally left out. Sorry for the confusion :0 I went back in and fixed it to avoid any future misunderstandings)!_

"Mama Miko, what is that you're putting up?" Greta asked, looking up as Miko hung a small tuff of a festive looking plant above the kitchen doorway.

"It's mistletoe!" The brown haired woman replied. She hoped down from the short stool and smiled down at her adopted granddaughter. When the young girl seemed even more confused, Miko went on.

"If two people walk through the door at the same time, they have to kiss!" She explained. Greta nodded in understanding. It seemed kind of silly, but then again, many of these Earth traditions did.

"Even if they don't want to?" She asked.

"Yup!" Miko replied, "Now, want to help me make dinner?"

"Yeah!"

"You're finally back!" Wolfram nearly jumped on Yuuri as he came through the door, grocery bags in hand. He shook the snow off of himself and slipped off his shoes.

"Calm down, calm down." Yuuri sighed, voice muffled by the thick, fluffy scarf wrapped around his neck, "I wasn't even gone half an hour."

"Plenty of time to have been cheating! Who knows how many men and women you could've been with!" Wolfram accused.

Yuuri just rolled his eyes, too tired to put up a fight. He lifted up the bags he was admittedly struggling with.

"These are pretty heavy, help me?" Wolfram's expression softened slightly and he grabbed a few of the heavier looking bags.

"Of course a wimp like you can't handle so much stuff." He smirked as they walked into the kitchen. Greta sat at the table, chopping up various vegetables for Miko, who stood at the fridge looking for ingredients. She turned around when she heard the two come in.

"Oh good, you're back. I was just about to call you! Milk is vital to the re-" She was interrupted by a gasp from Greta.

"Hey! You walked under the mindletoe!" She jumped up from the chair, "You have to kiss now!"

A large, menacing grin spread across Miko's face. She closed the fridge and walked over to the two boys. Of course, she had been hoping this would happen. She pulled out her phone, ready to take a picture.

"Wh-what?! No! When did that get there?!" Yuuri stuttered as his face turned red. He looked up and stared at the offending plant in disbelief. Wolfram just stood there in confusion.

"She's right, Yuu-chan." Miko began, letting out a giggle, "That's the rules of _mistletoe_ after all. When two people walk under it, they _have_ to kiss. Why do you think I put it there?"

Yuuri had no reply to that, so he just grimaced, trying to think of a way to get out of it. All of a sudden, his scarf was yanked on.

"Come on, _Yuu-chan_. It's the rules after all." Wolfram pulled his even closer.

"Don't just do as you please!" Yuuri tried to wiggle away from his grasp. He froze up as Wolfram came in for the kill. The blond's lips pressed firmly against his. A flash of white light shook Yuuri from his daze. Miko smiled at her phone.

"Aw, how cute~" She held the phone up to show the picture. "My new wallpaper!"

"No, mom! Delete that!" Yuuri pleaded.

"Not a chance!" Miko held the device to her chest, "Now, who should I send it to? I'm sure Sho-chan would love to see it!"

Yuuri just threw the bags down on the counter rather haphazardly and ran up the stairs as fast as he could. The slamming of a door rang throughout the house.

_Maybe these Earth traditions aren't all so bad._ Wolfram thought.

_Some one should make fanart of that. I have a scarf yanking fetish! Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed it! Please review ~_


	5. Mistletoe Part 2

**Summary:** Wolfram, Yuuri, and Greta partake in Earth wintertime traditions. A series of oneshots.

**Pairings: **Wolfram x Yuuri and I guess (very slight) Murata x Yuuri

**Warnings: **Cuteness, comma overload, sneaky Murata (o_o)

**Wintertime Traditions **

**Mistletoe Part Two**

"Having a good holiday?" Murata Ken asked his best friend. The two sat at the kitchen table, eating Christmas time sweets. The glasses wearing sage motioned for the platter of sugar cookies.

"Yeah, it has been pretty nice." Yuuri handed them to Murata.

"Been spending time with your fiancé?" A smirk made its way onto the Great Sage's face. Yuuri blushed a deep red but didn't say anything.

"Oh~" Murata teased, "What happened?"

"Nothing!" Yuuri snapped and avoided his friend's eyes.

"Nothing-nothing or nothing-something?" Murata had lowered his voice to barely above a whisper.

Yuuri kicked Murata in the shin.

"Yuuri! Come here! I need to show you this!" Greta called from the living room. Relieved to get out of the conversation, Yuuri stood up immediately and walked out of the kitchen, closely followed by Murata.

"What is it you need to show me?" Yuuri asked, leaning against the doorway. Wolfram and Greta sat at the coffee table, Greta holding a large snow globe in her hands. She looked up and gasped. She put the globe down and stood up. Greta the crossed her arms and stared at her adoptive father.

"What?" Yuuri asked in confusion. Greta simply pointed above Yuuri's head to the dreaded mistletoe.

"Oh. . ." Yuuri trailed off. Of course, he and Murata had gone under the doorway at the same time.

"You have _got_ to kiss!" Greta took the rules of Christmas very seriously. She had spent the last few days making sure people kissed when they were supposed to.

"There is no way I'll let you two kiss!" Wolfram jumped up and balled up his fists. Greta grabbed his arm in a small attempt to restrain him. Wolfram shook in anger, practically vibrating where he stood.

"Wolfram, it's the _rules_." She said, barely above a whisper. She looked at the two double blacks expectantly and nodded. Murata's grin impossibly seemed to spread even wider. He grabbed Yuuri's arm and slowly brought his face closer. Yuuri didn't pull away but did blush harder than ever. The instant their lips touched, Murata was propelled backwards.

"Don't touch him!" Wolfram tried to punch the Great Sage, who dodged the expected fist.

"Whoa! Wolfram calm down!" Greta pleaded with him, "You're overreacting! It's just a kiss!"

Murata held his hands up in surrender. Wolfram grabbed Yuuri and dragged him by the arm upstairs. Neither Greta nor Murata said anything for a moment.

"Um. . . you think it worked?" The girl asked timidly.

"Seems like it." Murata laughed and fluffed her hair.

**Yeah, this one was kind of stale, but I wanted to get something out (getting that word total up, lol). Thanks for reviewing even if it sucks! Anyway, I'm working on a full length fic (Wolfran x Yuuri, of course). When it'll come out, I don't know, but I want to have at least 5,000 words per chapter on it, so it'll take me a while to get it out :/**


	6. Christmas Presents

**Summary:** Wolfram, Yuuri, and Greta partake in Earth wintertime traditions. A series of oneshots.

**Pairings: **Wolfram x Yuuri

**Warnings: THIS ONE IS RATED T BE WARNED! **Comma overload, Perverted Wolfram (Perhaps? Depends on how you want to see it)

**Wintertime Traditions **

**I'm officially out of ideas, guys. The well has run dry. The prompt ideas have vanished. Poof. Gone. Please suggest something, anything, in a review. PM me if you must! Please give me some ideas! T-T**

**There is a reason this one ended up being shitty! **

One of Miko Shibuya's most favorite hobbies was shopping. She especially loved Christmas shopping. It was going to be even more fun this year since she had her future son-in-law and adoptive granddaughter there with her. It was unfortunate that neither Yuuri nor Murata could come with them (they were studying for a math exam coming up), but at least she had someone to be with.

Miko flipped through the dresses on the rack. The cart already had at least ten dresses of various styles and colors. Greta, who spent most of the day looking around in awe of the modern Earth, was having just as much fun as Miko.

"Isn't this one cute?" Miko beamed as she held up a knee-length, velvet dress. Greta reached out and ran her hands along the red material.

"It's so soft!" The young girl smiled, "Can I try it on?"

"Of course! You'll look so cute!" Miko motioned the girl toward the dressing room before turning to Wolfram.

"Um. . ." She began, "I think other women may become uncomfortable if you come into the dressing room with us."

Miko reached into her purse and pulled out a wad of money.

"Here, take this," She hands him the cash, "Go find something nice! But don't wander off too far! I don't want you to get lost! Or kidnapped!"

She then wheeled the cart towards the dressing room before turning around again.

"Oh and Wolf-chan, Meet us back here in about an hour~"

Wolfram stood frozen for a moment. He had never really been left alone on Earth before, out in public at least. He, of course, recovered from this quickly; it wasn't like he was a wimp or anything, unlike that cheating, Great Sage kissing fiancé of his.

He began walking in a random direction trying to find something worth buying. He glanced at the strange looking Earth currency in his hand and tightened his grip. He passed an elaborate display of bed spreads and fluffy looking pillows. Upon further inspection, they turned out to be quite itchy. They looked pretty enough, but weren't comfortable at all.

He also passed some of the electric lamps. This electricity thing did confuse him quite a bit, but it was interesting. Though, when he touched the light ball inside of the shade, Wolfram burned his finger. It would probably be best to leave the electric things alone.

Wolfram then glanced around and tried to make sense of the various banners and signs hanging around all over the store. They were in the strange Earth language so he couldn't read it, but the one that caught his eye had a large box with a golden ribbon around it displayed across the surface along with a smiling Earth couple.

"Do you need any help?" A high voice called from behind him. Two Earth girls holding large shopping bags smiled at him. When he didn't say anything, the two looked at each other.

"He's a foreigner, maybe he doesn't speak Japanese." The pale black haired one whispered to her friend. The other girl shushed her before speaking to Wolfram again.

"Are you looking for something specific?" The brown haired one asked in a slow and loud voice, as if that would make him understand.

"That sign-" He was cut off by the brown haired girl.

"Oh! You can speak Japanese! It's very good!" She grinned at him. She turned towards the sign Wolfram had been looking at.

"Hehe~" The brown haired girl giggled while the black haired girl shifted her weight from one foot to the other, "You're looking for a Christmas gift?"

"A Christmas gift?" Wolfram felt confused. Did she mean like the one the man in red supposedly brought?

"Do they not celebrate Christmas where you're from? Isn't Christmas a Western originated thing anyway?" The black haired girl spoke more to herself than anything, but Wolfram decided to answer anyway.

"Not really. I learned everything I know from here." When he spoke, the black haired girl blushed and she bit her lip.

"Well, you should be shopping for a Christmas gift if you have friends or family here," The brown haired girl began, "especially if you have a _special _person. Do you have a _special_ person?"

"Ayano, don't ask such things to a stranger!" The black haired girl scolded her friend in whisper. Ayano just waved her hand in dismissal.

"What do you mean by special person?" Wolfram asked.

"Like a girlfriend! You know, a _lover_." Ayano exaggerated the syllables of the word lover much longer than needed, causing he black haired girl to turn even redder and smacked her friends arm.

"I do have a fiancé."

Ayano's smile widened.

"You have to get them a present! What does your fiancée like? Perfume, make-up, jewelery?"

Wolfram though about this for a moment and shook his head.

"No, Yuuri doesn't like any of those things."

"A tomboy, huh?" Wolfram, not really knowing what such slang terms meant, just went along with it. The girl thought on it for another minute before grabbing Wolfram's arm.

"I know what you should get your fiancée!" She dragged him along, the other girl tottering behind the two.

They entered a section which Ayano called the lingerie department. The area was made-up of deep reds, pinks, and blacks. The black haired girl just stood towards the entrance, refusing to enter the store. Ayano rolled her eyes and chose to ignore her friend.

"Come here." She motioned him over to a large display table.

"Even tomboys like to dress up for their lovers!" Ayano examined the array of very suggestive translucent clothing that wasn't too far off from something Wolfram's own mother would wear. Wolfram really didn't know what to say to this.

"Yuuri wouldn't wear anything like this."

"I don't believe it! I'm sure your fiancée - Yuri, was it? - would be happy to wear something sexy for you!"

Wolfram thought Yuuri was pretty sexy on his own. Not that he'd mind seeing Yuuri dressed in such a way, though. However, Wolfram still wasn't convinced that Yuuri would even consider wearing such a thing. Noticing the uncertainty on the blond's face, Ayano spoke up.

"It's perfectly normal to get your special person something like this. Especially if you're married or engaged."

Such a thing was really such commonplace on Earth?

"Oh~" The strange girl grabbed a sheer, black negligee and held it up. The main part of it looked almost like a one-piece bathing suit with a short skirt that stopped quite a bit before mid-thigh. It had a long, ankle length backing that hung off of the sleeves. The whole thing was see-through and reminded Wolfram of an exotic dancer he once saw on a patrolling trip. It was very sexy, but there was a problem.

"I could never let someone see Yuuri in such risqué clothing!" Especially that Great Sage (he still hadn't gotten over that)! Or even worse, that brown haired half-brother of his!

"Of course not!" The girl tried to calm him, "It would be just for you."

Well, that Wolfram liked.

"I wonder if this would fit."

"One size should fit all. It seems stretchy." The girl tested the fabric and then nodded in conformation.

"You should get this one! It's so sexy and cute~"

Wolfram ended up caving in and buying it.

"Bye bye! And have fun~" The girl winked at him as she walked off with her friend. Wolfram held the boxed negligee close and made his way back to where Miko and Greta had been.

"Ah! You found something! What is it?" Miko clapped her hands together and tried to grab the box. Greta also tried to sneak a peek at what Wolfram bought.

"No," Wolfram held the box away, "This is for Yuuri. Besides, it's only for me to see." Miko looked momentarily confused before letting out a cooing sound.

"Aww~" She squished his cheeks, "You're so sweet!"

When they got back to the Shibuya household, the two boys had finished their studying and were watching some reruns on the TV. Wolfram grabbed Yuuri by the arm and dragged him again up the stairs.

"Wh-"

"I got you a Christmas present." Wolfram held out the box after locking the door to Yuuri's bedroom. Yuuri smiled. Wolfram really can be sweet sometimes.

"You know, you aren't supposed to give them away until Christmas."

"An early present then." Wolfram huffed and shoved the box into Yuuri's hands. Yuuri shook his head and laughed quietly. He sat down on the bed and opened the box. He held up the sheer fabric as his face went through confusion, shock, and rage in a split second.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!"

**If you wanted to see what I imagined the lingerie looked like, here is something close to what I imagined (don't worry, it's not too suggestive, no naughty bits are out) the link is on my profile page. **

**Someone needs to draw Yuuri in that.**

**I got the idea from Elf. Who else loves that movie? It's my favorite Christmas movie, even though I really don't like Will Ferrell most of the time. Again, as I stated earlier, please PM me or Review with some ideas for this. I am all out. Completely. I actually pulled all of this out of my ass. So please review, follow, and favorite! **


	7. Gingerbread Men

**Summary:** Wolfram, Yuuri, and Greta partake in Earth wintertime traditions. A series of oneshots.

**Pairings: **Wolfram x Yuuri

** Warnings: **Cuteness, the baking and devouring of small ginger men, comma overload

**WARNING: I was too lazy to go through and proof-read. I'll do it later, don't judge my writing skill on this.**

**Reviews**

**FirePrinceWolf:**_ Oh my god. I LOVE that! I should've thought of that! If I ever go back and rewrite that chapter (I probably will, I didn't like it too much, I did it in like 20 minutes before bed) I'll do that. Though, I don't know if Wolfram would be too happy with him at this point in time considering what Murata did last chapter, lol._

**Guest Reviewer:**_ Thanks for the ideas! I wanted to do snow angels as well, I'll do them next chapter._

**Wintertime Traditions**

**Gingerbread Cookies (AKA Making Up. Sort of.)**

_Like I said, I wasn't very satisfied with last chapter (too rushed, not thought out, I just kinda wanted to post an update which is a bad idea, btw) but this is just a series of sort of connected one-shots, so I don't know if I want to take the time to rewrite it. But keep suggesting ideas! Also, sorry for the month and a half long wait. Junior year is just so stressful T-T_

"Yuuri, what're you doing up so late?" Wolfram rubbed his eyes and walked into the kitchen. It must've been sometime around two in the morning when the loud clanging of pans woke the blond up from his sleep on the couch. Yuuri threw him a glare and turned back around without answering. He was still mad about the other day apparently.

"Just go back to sleep." Yuuri huffed, grabbing a measuring cup full of brown sugar and dumping it into a metal bowl. Wolfram took a seat at the bar and watched the demon king mix together various ingredients.

"Isn't it a bit late to be baking?" Wolfram asked.

"Isn't it a bit late to be annoying?" Yuuri retorted with a slight scowl.

Yuuri was really bad at being mad. He couldn't pull it off nearly as well as Wolfram, though said blond wouldn't say it out loud at the risk of pissing off his fiancé even more. He kept his mouth shut for once.

"If you're going to stay in here, you can at least help." Yuuri broke the silence after a while, "Pre-heat the oven to. . . 375*."

Wolfram looked down at the oven not knowing what to do. However, there is no way he would admit defeat as it goes against his very nature. He pressed random buttons hoping that he might somehow. . . what was it called? Pro-heat?

"Here, let me." Yuuri nudged Wolfram out of the way after a couple minutes of clueless button pressing. Wolfram honestly had enough of this attitude. He grabbed some of the dry mixture and flicked it at his future husband. Yuuri stood shocked for a moment before snatching the bowl away.

"Stop acting like a child!" He growled, wiping the dusty ingredients from his sleeve.

"I'm not the one acting like a child!" Wolfram huffed, "You've been acting so passive aggressive for days! Let it go!"

Yuuri closed his eyes and sighed. Perhaps he was being a bit ridiculous, but no more so than Wolfram was on a regular basis. However, two wrongs don't make a right.

"Okay. I'll let it go." _for now_, "You still have to help me make these gingerbread men."

It turns out Wolfram wasn't much of a help. His mother wasn't the homemaking type so he never really had anyone teach him. It wasn't like he had to ever cook for himself, either. Maybe he was a little bit, just a smidgen, of a spoiled brat (not something he'd ever admit to, of course). He got all the egg shells into the mix and when trying to get them out, ended up knocking the whole bowl over. He tried, though. It's the thought that counts.

"This is the easy part, you can't possibly mess it up." Yuuri tried to smile as he wiped away the rest of the spilt batter. He picked up two hollow, vaguely man shaped pieces of metal.

"Just press them down into the dough. That's it." Yuuri explained and handed Wolfram the second cookie-cutter. Wolfram gave him a look of confusion.

"Why?"

"They're gingerbread men. That's how they're shaped."

"You make them shaped like a man and then eat them?"

"Yeah."

Wolfram gave him a strange look before gently pressing the cutter into the dough. After making a couple of them, Yuuri grabbed the cutter and handed him a smaller one.

"A gingerbread child? You eat child shaped cookies?" Wolfram looked slightly horrified.

"They're a gingerbread family." Yuuri tried to explain.

"That is-"

The unlocking of the front door interrupted his sentence. A tall figure entered the kitchen.

"Yuu-chan!" Shori Shibuya grabbed his younger brother and hugged him tightly. Yuuri grabbed at his older brothers arms, wanting release, but the hold was relentless.

"Mom said you weren't supposed to be home for a few days." Yuuri managed to choke out. Shori finally let go and looked around the room. A small frown on his face quickly formed when he saw Wolfram.

"You brought those guys with you?"

"Oh no, just him." The frown deepened.

"I see." Shori and Wolfram had a mini stare down before the former set down his bags.

"Oh cookies, I'll help you make them." He stepped in between Yuuri and Wolfram and picked up a cutter.

**What a cock-block! I may have more Shori intervention in future parts, so if you don't like it. . . well I don't either but you see, dear reader, I am not very creative and must resort to generic plot devices.**

_***Yeah. . . I know they wouldn't use that degree measurement in Japan, but whatever. I really don't care. 0-0**_


	8. Love Bites and Snow Fights

**Summary:** Wolfram, Yuuri, and Greta partake in Earth wintertime traditions. A series of oneshots.

**Pairings: **Wolfram x Yuuri

** Warnings: **Cuteness, Shouri being a meanie, comma overload

**Wintertime Traditions**

**Love Bites and Snow Fights (and cheesy titles)**

Shouri Shibuya looked at the digital clock sitting beside his bed. He rubbed his eyes and groaned upon realizing it was three in the afternoon. The university student had stayed up until about eight in the morning after getting home. He had to make sure that blond prince didn't make any moves on his precious baby brother, after all. He couldn't sleep peacefully until he was positive nothing would happen.

Walking down stairs he realized the unsettling quiet that filled the house. Upon entering the kitchen, he spotted his mother tapping away at her phone. The excitable woman looked up and smiled when she saw Shouri enter.

"I'm so happy to have you home for winter break, even if you sleep all day!" Miko hugged her oldest son, "Tell me all about school! Have you met anyone special? Are you struggling in any classes? Are you eating well? But back to that first question! Tell me everything!"

"I will, I will," Shouri leaned out of his mother's grip, "but first, I need to find Yuuri. Where'd he go?"

"He is outside with Greta and Wolf-chan." The woman pouted, "You leave them alone, though! Don't b-"

Before she could even finish her sentence, the young man practically ran out the back door. The first person he saw was that little girl, Greta. She bent over to lump together some snow into a ball, her oversized earmuffs sliding down her head. When she rose again, her eyes landed on the tall, double black man.

"Oh, Mr. Shouri! You're awake!"

If there was one other world person Shouri could stand, it would be the little curly haired girl. He smiled at her.

"Enjoying the snow?" He asked. She nodded and held up the snow ball.

"Look what Yuuri taught me to make!"

"That's great." Shouri looked around, "Where is Yuuri?"

The girl scanned the surrounding area as if just now noticing he was gone. She shrugged while tossing the snow ball from one hand to another.

"Hmm, I don't know. He was here a minute ago. Maybe he went off with Wolfram somewhere." Shouri's face darkened at this. Greta cocked her head.

"What's wrong?" She stared at Shouri for a minute and burst into a fit of giggles when he was smacked with a snowball.

"Don't look so serious, Shouri!" Yuuri called out from behind the shed. Shouri marched over and snatched his younger brother out. The smile on Yuuri's face faded into an irritated grimace.

"Hey! Let go!" He struggled out of his brother's grip. Shouri ignored his brother's pleas and began examining his neck.

"What're you doing?!" Yuuri slapped away his hands.

"Inspecting you for love bites. Now hold still." Shouri regained a firm grip on his brother.

"What love bites!?" Yuuri froze, when Wolfram made an appearance from seemingly out of nowhere.

"Who have you been sharing love with, you cheater!? I'll kill them!" He shouted.

"N-no one! I have no idea what he's talking about! I've never ev-" Yuuri stuttered before being cut off.

"You and that pervert were behind that building alone for who knows how long!" Shouri addressed his brother, ignoring Wolfram completely. Yuuri's face burned red as he tried to explain.

"W-we weren't doing anything!"

"Hey, let him go!" Greta threw a snowball at Shouri's head, but missed my a few feet and hit Wolfram. Shouri was done with his 'inspection' by then and seemed satisfied enough, but still had a cold glare at the ex-prince. Yuuri sighed in relief and backed far away from his brother. Wolfram seemed to still be steaming. Deciding to let the two cool down, Yuuri led Greta to the opposite side of the yard to make some more snow related creations. Shouri and Wolfram watched the two play for a minute before Wolfram spoke up again.

"You know, not all love bites are on the neck." Wolfram didn't get to say anything else before being socked hard in the face.


	9. Hot Chocolate

**Summary:** Wolfram, Yuuri, and Greta partake in Earth wintertime traditions. A series of oneshots.

**Pairings: **Wolfram x Yuuri

** Warnings: **Cuteness, Shouri gets what's coming to him, comma overload, Sneaky Wolfram

_Sorry the last chapter was so short! I'm so glad you guys loved it that I decided to post a second chapter today! Thanks for your support; it motivates me more than anything else! The reason why the updates are infrequent and short is because I'm working on my 'real' multi-chapter fic, which I hope you'll also be interested in! Though, it will be more serious and less fluffy with a slow build._

_Oh yeah, and enjoy the YUURAM~_

**Wintertime Traditions**

**Hot Chocolate (or Love Bites and Snow Fights Part Two)**

"Shou-chan! Why would you do such a thing?!" Miko Shibuya lectured her oldest son while fussing over the bloody blond. Yuuri stood near his fiancé with a thoughtful look on his face, not saying anything. Greta protectively held onto Wolfram's arm and was glaring at Shouri.

"You didn't hear what that brat said about Yuuri!" Shouri tried to reason, but it was clear that everybody was going against him.

"I don't care what he said; you can't just hit people, Shouri." Yuuri spoke up in defense of his fiancé, though he would later have to ask said fiancé what exactly offended his older brother so much. Shouri sighed and turned to walk upstairs, still avid in the idea that he was in the right.

"Alright, I don't think your nose is broken, but it'll be pretty sore. I'm so sorry Wolf-chan! I wanted your time here to be enjoyable." Miko bowed in apology. Wolfram waved his hand as if to dismiss her statement.

"Don't worry about it." Wolfram gently took the tissue from her and tilted his head back. He ruffled Greta's hair, causing her to release her firm grip on his arm to fix it.

"Well, if you're alright, I'll go fix dinner. If you need anything, let me know." Miko headed towards the kitchen, "Want to help, Greta?"

The girl nodded and followed her grandmother inside.

"Do you want to go lay down?" Yuuri asked gingerly. Wolfram, still slightly dizzy, nodded and stood up. He headed towards the couch, where he had been sleeping since the lingerie incident, but Yuuri grabbed his arm.

"I guess," Yuuri's face reddened with a deep blush, "you can come back to my room."

Wolfram sat down on the small, much too small, bed. Thinking back, he doesn't always make the best decisions possible, but this did seem to score some sympathy points from his fiancé, so in the end it was worth it.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Yuuri sat down next to Wolfram and bit his lip.

"I can take a punch," Wolfram replied, "I'm not a wimp like you."

Yuuri playfully slapped Wolfram's arm before standing up.

"I'll be right back." Yuuri quickly walked out of the room, leaving Wolfram completely alone. Completely alone to snoop around Yuuri's room, that is. The small room was rather bare, but surprisingly tidy. The walls were a soft blue and matched the curtains and bedspread. The desk had a one of those computer machine things and a small lamp. Wolfram clicked the big button on the machine and after a second, the screen flashed a bright color like the television. Wolfram moved the mouse around for a bit, but had no idea what to do so he decided to shut it down.

The bookshelf was useless to the ex-prince as he couldn't read Japanese. Before he had a chance to go through any drawers, he heard Yuuri coming up the stairs and quickly sat back down on the bed. Wolfram would just have to look again later. The door opened and Yuuri walked in with two steaming mugs.

"I made some hot chocolate." Yuuri handed him the cup and sat down at the desk chair across the room. The two were quiet for a minute before Yuuri set his cup down and moved back to the bed to sit next to Wolfram. He bit his lip and began to blush again. He then mumbled something indistinguishable.

"What? Stop being so wimpy and speak up." Wolfram said, becoming irritated. Yuuri looked up and kissed Wolfram's check. Immediately, he jumped up and ran out of the room, leaving behind a red faced Wolfram.

_Ah, I was going to have Wolfram find a sex toy (like a huge dildo XD) or something but like I don't want to have to change the rating so (will I have to change the rating for this AN?!). . . Maybe in a later chapter idk XD_


	10. Snow Angels

**Summary: **Wolfram, Yuuri, and Greta partake in Earth wintertime traditions. A series of oneshots.

**Pairings: **WolframxYuuri

**Wintertime Traditions**

**Snow Angels**

Yuuri laid down in the snow, much to the confusion of his fiancé.

"Yuuri, what exactly are you doing?" Wolfram looked a bit worried, "Are you feeling unwell? Are you sick?"

Yuuri sat up and patted the snow beside him.

"No, come lay down with me. I'll show you something." Yuuri then leaned back into his former position. Wolfram blushed, but complied.

"What exactly are we going to do? Out here in the cold. . . It would be better inside, don't you think?"

"What're you talking about, Wolf?" Yuuri questioned, "Never mind, I'll just show you, then you can copy me, okay?"

The double black boy then proceeded to stretch out his arms and legs into an x-shape. Wolfram's confusion deepened when Yuuri began to move his limbs about as if he were doing jumping jacks. After doing this for a solid minute, he stood up, careful not to disturb the imprint in the snow.

"See? A snow angel." Yuuri explained as he wiped the snow from his clothing.

"You want me to do that?"

"Yes, it's fun."

"Hn. . ." Wolfram thought on it but still couldn't make sense on why Yuuri wanted him to do that, "Why?"

"It's just something we do in the snow here. It's kind of childish, but. . ."

"Alright, if it's what His Wimpiness wants."

"Hey! At least be creative with your insults!"

Wolfram made the snow angel and then grabbed Yuuri's arm to yank him back down to the ground.

"Give me a kiss for my trouble?"

"N-no way!" Yuuri tried to rolled away but was too slow and ended up getting his lips attacked by Wolfram.

_I've been in a really fic-writey move, so expect a lot of spam! Working on some stuff for some more obscure pairing, too. Don't get me wrong, WolframxYuuri is my ultimate OTP, but we need some more stuff for other pairings. Plus I want to get the KKM fanfic number up to 5k (it's at 4.9k right now)._


	11. Christmas Lights

**Summary: **Wolfram, Yuuri, and Greta partake in Earth wintertime traditions. A series of oneshots.

**Pairings: **WolframxYuuri

**Wintertime Traditions**

**Christmas Lights**

"Yuu-chan, Wolf-chan, get ready! We're going out~" Miko Shibuya called from the bottom of the stairs, wrapped up in a bundle of thick fabrics. Greta stood beside her, looking equally ridiculous in all that cloth. Shouri, not nearly as decked out in winter clothing, stood by the door, impatiently waiting for everyone to get ready as he was the ride.

"Mama Jenn, is this really necessary?" The girl's voice was muffled by the scarves wrapped around her head.

"It's cold, honey." The woman grabbed a beanie from a bag of clothes, "Put this on, too."

Greta begrudgingly complied but was saved by Shouri, who took the hat when Miko wasn't looking.

"Hey! Boys! Get down here!" Miko stomped up the stairs to get them. She threw the door open to find the two fast asleep and cuddled together on the bed. She quietly squealed and took out her phone to take a picture, but the perfect opportunity was ruined by her other son.

"What do you think you're doing!? Get off my brother, you perverted brat!" He yanked Wolfram up from the bed and threw him into the floor.

"Shou-chan!"

"Huh? Shouri, what? Stop shouting." Yuuri woke up groggily, rubbing his eyes and looking around the room. Wolfram, equally confused, rubbed his head and sat up.

"Shou-chan! Leave them alone!" Miko grabbed her oldest son by the ear and pulled him away from the blond soldier. She knelt beside the boy.

"Are you alright, Wolf-chan?" She pulled him close, smothering his face into her chest.

"I'm alright. Someone so weak couldn't hurt me." Wolfram shrugged her off and stood up.

"Hey! Don't say such things after molesting my little brother!"

"Shouri, just stop." Yuuri said.

"Don't worry about it, Yuu-chan. I'll take care of Shou-chan. You two just get dressed, okay? Put on some warm clothes, we're going to look at Christmas lights that were set up in the park~"

"They can't get dressed together! No way will I-" But the rest was unheard as Miko dragged him out of the room and back downstairs.

Needless to say, the drive was rather tense as Shouri and Wolfram remained in a glaring contest the entire time. Greta didn't seem to notice the dark atmosphere between the two, or at least she didn't acknowledge it if she did. She was amazed by the city nightlife, all the glowing colors and flashing LED build boards with moving pictures. She really loved the cars and other machinery such as the TV. Back in Shin Makoku, the others spoke of Earth as if it was nothing special, but Greta couldn't understand how they could think such a thing.

"Yuuri, it's so wonderful here! Why don't we have these things in Shin Makoku? I bet Anissina could make them!"

"You haven't even seen the coolest stuff! You'll love the park! I heard they went even bigger with the lights this year. They even have a mini train~"

"I love it here on Earth, thank you for letting me come." Greta leaned up against her adoptive father.

"Shou-chan, park there." Miko pointed to an empty spot.

"Oh! They're so pretty!" Greta hopped out of the car and ran towards the elaborate display. All the trees, fountains, bushes, and even the benches were set up with lights. There was a giant tree, maybe even more than one-hundred feet tall, set up with blinking lights.

"Greta-chan, wait for me." Miko was about to run after the girl, but first she grabbed Shouri, "You two boys have _fun _okay?"

"Wait, we can't leave them alone!"

"Come on Shou-chan!" She dragged the reluctant brother away.

Yuuri led Wolfram around the park telling himself he only held Wolfram's hand because the blond may get lost. The two, or more accurately Wolfram, got a lot of stares. Yuuri certainly didn't feel jealous at all the giggling girls giving _his _fiancé flirty eyes. He pulled Wolfram along faster when one of them looked like she wanted to approach.

"Ah, let's go sit over there." Yuuri motioned toward an empty bench in a secluded corner.

"This place is loud." Wolfram looked annoyed and glared at anyone who casted a glance toward their way.

"It's expected that a place like this be crowded." Yuuri noticed Wolfram hadn't released his hand even though they had sat down.

"I was enjoying our time in your room just fine." Wolfram leaned closer to Yuuri, who was already pretty close. They definitely looked like a couple.

"Uh about that," Yuuri said, "Sorry about Shouri earlier. I really should talk to him about his behavior."

"Don't worry about me. I could take him on any time I wanted. I just choose not to hurt him because that would be rude to you and Miko."

"Ah," Yuuri replied, "That may be for the best."

"It's not so bad." Wolfram began after a while, "Here on Earth, I mean."  
"You think so?"

"Well, anywhere with you would be fine with me."

"You're so cheesy. . ."

"Hm, sometimes it's okay to be cheesy, you know."

_I'm really inspired right now, so a double upload for you~_

_Ya'll enjoying asshole Shouri? Ah really? You don't appreciate me using him as a plot device? Ehhhh?_

_Anyway, I cannot believe I didn't think of this sooner! Who doesn't love going to look at the Christmas lights!? AH! I love them! I wish winter would hurry up and get here! Too bad it's only July, huh?_

_And to the guest reviewer, the other pairings won't be in this story, they'll get their own! This is strictly WolframxYuuri, no worries you won't be forced to read other pairings and I'll update this often (because that has gone so well in the past, right?), plus I have another Yuuram story in the works XD_


	12. Candy Canes, Sticks, and Hooks

**Summary: **Wolfram, Yuuri, and Greta partake in Earth wintertime traditions. A series of oneshots.

**Pairings: **WolframxYuuri

**Wintertime Traditions**

**Candy Canes, Sticks, and Hooks**

"Yuuri," Wolfram asked, pointing to a person in an enormous red and white candy cane costume doing a strange dance, "What is that person doing?"

"A street performer. Or maybe they're advertising for something." Yuuri didn't really know himself, but things like that weren't out of the ordinary in Japan.

"I don't understand this place sometimes."

"Hey, Wolf, have you ever had peppermint?" Yuuri asked as he and his fiancé walked down the busy city street avoiding strange candy cane people, "I've never seen any in Shin Makoku."

"Peppermint?" Wolfram questioned.

"I guess that's a no, then?" Yuuri concluded, "Let's go to the candy store. I'll buy you a candy cane. Like that costume."

"A cane made of candy? Wouldn't your hand get all sticky? Or do you wear it like that person?"

"You don't walk with it or put it on! You eat it!"

The two boys walked into the warm candy store that was filled with a bunch of odd looking desserts Wolfram had never seen before.

"This is all candy?" He asked, observing the intricate designs and colors of the candies, "Why do humans have to make things so complicated?"

"Shhh! Things like that sound weird here!"

Yuuri walked over to a round display of red and white hooked shaped objects. He grabbed one and showed it to his fiancé.

"See? It's little. You don't use it as if it were a real cane."

"Then why is it shaped like that?"

"I. . . I don't know. It just is. I've never questioned it." He turned away from Wolfram and took it up to the register to pay.

"Will that be all for you today?" The woman asked, eying the blond prince with a familiar flirty look. Yuuri scowled.

"Yes!" Yuuri gave her the money then grabbed Wolfram hand and walked out of the store back into the cold snow. Wolfram smirked at the double black's actions, but decided against teasing him.

"Are we going to eat them now?"

"Y-yeah! Of course." He handed Wolfram one and began to unwrap his own. Wolfram had no idea how to open the tightly sealed treat, but was not about to admit it. He decided just to break it in half and eat it that way.

"Hnn!?" Yuuri pointed to his fiancé's candy, "No! Now it's not even a cane! It's just a candy stick . . . and a candy hook!"

"Does it really matter how I eat it?"

"Well, I guess not." Yuuri stuck his perfectly unwrapped candy in his mouth, causing the round end to puff out his cheeks. Wolfram laughed.

"You look ridiculous."

"Nhnhn don lauf ah me!" The words were muffled by the candy cane, causing Wolfram to laugh harder.

_I know it was short, but I thought it was really cute~_

_Might do an ice-skating one next! That'll be fun~_


	13. Ice Skating

**Summary: **Wolfram, Yuuri, and Greta partake in Earth wintertime traditions. A series of oneshots.

**Pairings: **WolframxYuuri

**Wintertime Traditions**

**Ice Skating**

"Why are there blades on the bottom of these shoes?" Wolfram had been snooping around Yuuri's room when he found an odd pair of shoes in the closet. He held them up and examined them closer. Yuuri looked up from his video games for a moment.

"Those are ice skates." Yuuri answered, before turning back to the TV, much to Wolfram's annoyance.

"Are they used for fighting?" He tried to provoke the double black boy.

"What?" Yuuri paused the game again and gave Wolfram a confused look.

"Like, kicking your opponent?"

"No," Yuuri laughed, "You use them on big areas of ice, like a frozen lake."

"Oh, so it's another one of your silly human pastimes." Wolfram pointed to the TV as if to give an example.

"No," Yuuri defended, "Well, yes. It's fun, though. Ice skating is extremely hard to do. It requires a lot of skill. I'm not very good at it."

"This is coming from a wimp that can barely ride a horse or use a sword."

"Hm!" Yuuri huffed, "We should go ice skating so I can show you just how hard it is."

"Anything to get you to spend time with me instead of your machines is fine."

"Don't say weird things like that!"

"This is impossible." Wolfram could barely stand up, "Who thought of this!?"

"Ah, let me help you, Wolf." Yuuri held out a hand. Though he was still not the best, he was doing far better than his blond fiancé. The rink was almost empty aside from a few giggling girls with their, assumable, boyfriends.

"I can do it!" Wolfram stumbled for a little ways before falling down again. One of the girls started to laugh, but squeaked in fear when she was sent a menacing glare.

"You sure you don't need help?"

"I said no! Stop being annoying already!"

After about ten more minutes of struggling, Wolfram gave up.

"I didn't think my strong, manly fiancé would give up so easy~" Yuuri teased. Wolfram grabbed the still giggling double black boy by the arm and dragged him away from the rink.

"We're leaving."

"Aw, I was having fun!"

"We can go back home and have fun there."

"Eh, what do you mean by that!?"

"Heh, you'll see."


End file.
